Tell Him
by kelloch
Summary: I'm not good with summeries...so Hermione convinces Ginny to tell harry how she feels...thats bout it...Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!


Tell Him  
  
Ginny stood against the wall watching as the other teenagers past by, they were all whispering amongst themselves. She scanned the crowd for any sign of Harry Potter; today she was going to tell him how she felt. Her heart was beating so hard she thought it was going to thump out of her chest for sure, Ginny tugged at her tattered robes and chewed on her bottom lip.  
  
She had spoken to Hermione earlier that day about her feelings, Hermione had convinced her somehow to tell Harry what she was feeling. As Ginny stood there she was beginning to wonder why she was doing this, was he going to laugh at her? Make her feel like a complete idiot? Then her mind shifted to Ron, what would he do? She tried to calm herself down but she just couldn't do it, Ron would surely over react.  
  
During their talk Hermione had promised to get Ron out of the way but what if he wouldn't go? She would have to tell him right in front of her over- protective big brother.  
  
Ginny heard him before she actually saw him, he was laughing at something either Hermione or Ron had said, and she looked at him sadly. Why would the famous Harry Potter want a her as a girlfriend? Hermione noticed her, brown eyes bright she began to tug at Ron's arm, Ginny shook her head franticly but Hermione gave her a piercing look.  
  
"Hermione? What on earth are you doing?" Ron asked looking at his girlfriend as if she had finally lost it, Harry laughed slightly but his eyes were on Ginny, who in turn was staring at her shoes. "I need your help with something" Ron cocked his eyebrow; Ginny listened as Ron continued to ask questions just as she had expected he wasn't going anywhere without a plausible explanation. "Just come on Ronald Weasly!" Hermione said her voice thick with annoyance, slumping his shoulders in defeat Ron let Hermione pull him off into another direction.  
  
Still looking down at her feel Ginny felt Harry's curious eyes on her, after a moment of uncomfortable silence Ginny looked up "Do you..." they started out at the same time, Ginny smiled blushing slightly, "you go" Ginny said looking into Harry's perfect green eyes.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk" Harry said sticking his hands into his pockets, Ginny could tell he was a little nervous though she couldn't figure out why. "Sure" She replied bashfully, they turned and began to walk out of the main entrance. "Hermione was acting a bit weird back there, I wonder why" He commented, as they got a little further away from the castle, Ginny shrugged looking at the lake where the giant squid was basking in the sunlight.  
  
They walked for a few minutes in silence, this silence wasn't as bad as the one in the hall, Ginny had thought it was because there weren't as many people around. Harry stopped suddenly making Ginny turn around, "What's wrong?" Ginny asked seeing the concentrating look on his handsome face, "I want to show you something" Feeling a little relieved that it wasn't her that made him stop, she nodded slowly.  
  
She followed Harry until they were at the edge of the forbidden forest, he looked around slowly and then began to go in. "Harry! This is the forbidden forest! We cant go in there" Harry turned around with a silly grin on his face, Ginny looked at him surprised "Ginny just come on" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the dark forest, "Just because its forbidden doesn't mean that every bit of it is bad" Ginny dug her heels into the ground making it hard for Harry to pull her anymore, "That's not it! The forest is forbidden!" Ginny squealed looking genuinely frightened.  
  
"I promise Ginny...I wont let anything hurt you" Ginny wasn't sure what made her agree, was it the look he gave her? Or the way his voice sounded a little husky? Whatever it was she began to walk again with one foot ahead of the other.  
  
After a good while Harry stopped walking and Ginny looked around, it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. "I know how much you like unicorns...I found it one day during a detention with Hagrid" Ginny blushed a deep crimson red, the whole valley was filled with beautiful white unicorns they were going along with their business as if Harry and Ginny weren't there. "I asked Hagrid what this place was, he said the unicorns come here to have their young...its protected from evil"  
  
Ginny looked up at him, she noticed how his jaw clinched and unclenched. It was now or never, letting go of his hand she stepped away slowly causing him to turn and regard her funnily. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned that she was feeling to uncomfortable. "I'm fine...but Harry there is something I have to tell you..." Harry looked at her curiously, Ginny began to pace suddenly making some of the unicorns turn and look at her.  
  
"What is it Ginny?" Harry asked reaching out to touch her shoulder, she jerked away making Harry pull his arm back suddenly. Worried that he did something wrong he began to franticly apologize, tears were wielding up in Ginny's eyes "You did nothing wrong..." Harry sagged his shoulders, "Then what do you need to tell me?" Ginny looked at the unicorns and the courage built inside of her, along something she had never felt before. "Harry...as you probably know I had a crush on you in my first year..." Ginny stopped to see what his reaction would be, besides a tinge of pink in his cheeks he looked no different then before.  
  
"Well...some people think my crush has gone away but it hasn't...I still like you Harry...a lot..." Harry raised his eyebrows; Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ginny held up her hand stopping him. "Before you say anything I just want you to know that...its not love...not yet at least...anyways I just wanted you to know that...before it was too late" Ginny said in a hurry, she studied his face and was surprised by the look he was giving her.  
  
She had expected disgust, and horror but not relief, a small smile spread across his face making him even more handsome then before. The sun was shining through the trees unto him, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again instead of words he decided on a different approach. Extending his arm he snaked it around her waist and pulled her close, before Ginny knew what was happening his lips were on hers.  
  
After the initial shock Ginny began to cautiously kiss back, she was surprised by the sweetness of his lips and they were soft as well. He pulled away too soon for Ginny's liking, pressing his forehead against her, she felt the cool metal of his glasses against her face. His warm breath was escaping his partially open lips and was blowing onto Ginny.  
  
Green eyes met her brown ones and they were both at a loss for words, Ginny tried over and over again to say something but the words wouldn't come. Suddenly something soft nudged Ginny's hand, gasping she looked down to see a little unicorn colt sniffing her hand. "Wow" She said softly allowing it to lick the salt off of her hands, "It likes you" Harry's soft words floated into her ear, his warm breath against her skin made her tingle all over.  
  
"We better be heading back before anyone misses us" Ginny silently agreed, taking her hand Harry lead her back out of the forbidden forest. Ginny couldn't believe what had happened in the forest, she seen so many unicorns and Harry had kissed her...her. By the time they got back it was dark and there was no sign of life in the castle.  
  
"Harry where have you been?" Ron asked as they entered the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione was sitting beside him looking at them happily, her eyes traveled to their clasped hands and a very un-Hermione like squeal escaped her lips. The action made Ron jump and regard her funnily; ignoring Ron's look Hermione got up and began to hug them both excitedly. "Ok did I miss something?" As usual Ron was the last to figure it all out.  
  
Harry turned to Ginny and smiled softly then looked back at his best friend, "Ron...I need to talk to you" his voice came out sort of strangled, Ron looked at him funnily then his eyes lowered to their hands. "You little..."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione scolded, Harry looked somewhat amused Ron took a deep breath and closed his eyes making Harry laugh slightly. Peaking at them through one eye Ron smiled slowly "You better not hurt her Potter" Harry winced playfully "Oh man the last name" Ron hit him up side the head making Hermione turn around and hit him in return. "Are you all done abusing yourselves?" Ginny asked, she had been silent through the whole thing and now she was kind of tired. "Yes..." Hermione said sitting back down onto the couch once again.  
  
"Alright because I am going to bed...night Harry" She began to walk off but was pulled back with Harry's hand, he smirked "Night..." He said kissing her softly, their was a gagging noise that sounded a lot like Ron but they ignored it "Sweet dreams" Harry said barely audible, "Sweet dreams" Ginny's voice quivered, she still felt a little shy around him, leaning toward her he kissed her two more times. "Man..." Ron said earning him a slap from Hermione, Ginny walked away and up the stairs. "Just so you know...I am at least glad its you and not someone else" Harry vaguely heard the words that came from Ron, he was to busy watching Ginny walk up the stairs.  
  
Ginny stared up at the ceiling above her bed, she would have to thank Hermione big time later. Nobody seemed to notice that she had been missing, the moonlight was shining in on her bed that night lighting it up enough so that every one would be able to see the grin on her face.  
  
Closing her eyes she knew the night would bring nothing that would dampen her mood, nothing at all. 


End file.
